Thunderstorm
by Sango Hikari
Summary: Everyone is afraid of something, and Echizen Ryoma is no exception. [FujiRyo]


The inspiration for this story actually came from Ouran High School Host Club. I really wanted to write another Tennis no Ouji-sama story, but I didn't really have any ideas on what to write about. Then I watched an episode of Ouran High School Host Club where the main character was afraid of thunder, and, well, this is the result. Also, for the record, I have no idea where Ryoma and Fuji live, and I don't think anyone else does either, so I just kinda made it up. As this is my first Fuji/Ryoma story, all reviewers get a cookie! You all know you want one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama. Or Ouran High School Host Club, if you want to get technical.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma were walking home together from their latest tournament. The other Seigaku regulars had originally been walking with them, but one by one they had arrived at a corner where they needed to turn, or remembered that they needed to stop at the store before heading home and running off (that was Kawamura; he had promised to pick up some supplies for the sushi shop on his way home). Since Fuji and Ryoma lived the furthest away from the tennis courts that the tournament had been held at, they were the last two remaining on their journey home.

Their walk was a quiet one. The two had never really had much real interaction, aside from the one match they'd had, and neither quite knew what to say. Of course, in Ryoma's case, he hardly ever stared a conversation with someone even if he _did_ have something to talk about; Fuji, however, though pretty quiet himself, did enjoy a conversation now and then, and jumped at the first opportunity to talk to his teammate.

"Oh dear. It looks like it's going to rain," he said, glancing up as the sun was hidden behind a mass of dark, grey clouds. "Perhaps we should find some shelter until it passes?" He looked questioningly at Ryoma; they had missed the last bus for the day and were still quite a ways away from their homes. The freshman tore his gaze away from the darkening sky and lowered his cap over his eyes. "Whatever."

They were somewhat in between the city and the neighborhood where they lived, so it was raining quite heavily by the time they found an abandoned barn to take shelter in. Ryoma took his cap off and shook it before putting it back on his head in an attempt to dry it, while Fuji tried to squeeze the rain out of his hair. The two stood in silence, watching the rain fall; then a bright, jagged lightning bolt lit up the sky, followed immediately by a loud crack of thunder.

"Wow, that was pretty loud, wasn't it, Echizen?" Fuji asked, looking beside him at the young tennis player. His eyes widened at what he saw. Echizen Ryoma, deemed the child prodigy of Seigaku, was curled up in a ball on the floor of the barn. His knees were pulled tightly to his chest, arms wrapped around them; his head was bent, cap pulled down over his eyes so you couldn't see his face. It took Fuji a moment to realize what was going on.

Ryoma was afraid of thunderstorms.

In a flash, Fuji was down at the younger boy's side. He took his Seigaku Regular jacket off and flung it around Ryoma's shoulders, allowing his hands to rest on top of it. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, and Fuji could feel the boy shudder beneath the jacket. The tensai hesitated for a moment before gently pulling Ryoma towards him, until his head was pressed firmly against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Echizen," he whispered. "I didn't know…"

"It's fine," Ryoma said; it was the first thing he had said since it had started raining. "Not many people do. And…" he stopped as another loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the bard, "I'd appreciate it if it would stay that way."

Fuji smiled. Even when afraid, Ryoma still managed to be the same cocky brat he always was. A large gust of wind blew through the small room, taking Ryoma's hat captive and throwing a few meters away. Fuji got his first good look at his eyes. They were narrow and dull, instead of their usual liveliness. His expression softened.

"Don't worry, Echizen. I won't tell anyone."

"…Thanks, Fuji-senpai."


End file.
